dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow
Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow is the thirteenth installment in the Dark Parables series. The game takes place in the town of Anaben at the foot of the Swiss Alps. As the Fairytale Detective, you are sent to investigate a mysterious illness that is turning the people of Anaben into shadows of their former selves. This game is based on Hans Christian Andersen's The Shadow (Skyggen). To read reviews or play the game yourself, click here: Standard ~ Collector's Edition Briefing Detective, strange things have been happening in the town of Anaben at the foot of the Alps. The Duke of Anaben has called us for help. People in the town are getting sick with a bizarre illness. It renders them senseless. It's spreading at an alarming rate. The ill look like pale shadows of their former selves. The Duke's wife was one of the first people to get sick. He'll tell you more once you get there. That's all the information I have. Good luck, Detective! Plot WARNING:'' This section contains massive spoilers! (So read at your own risk!)'' The game starts off with a black cat roaming the hallways as a cloaked figure steps out of the dark on a stormy night. The Duke and Duchess of Anaben, Herman and Elena, are sleeping. Suddenly, a candle lights up, causing the Duchess to awaken with a fright. She quietly creeps towards the balcony door, which she opens to find a cute black cat. However, she looks up to see a cloaked man with a ruby ring. He steals her shadow, leaving her in an ill state (the Duke must be a good sleeper if he couldn't wake up from the sound of his wife screaming). The cloaked man has a book that shows many coats of arms crossed out, and he places an 'X' over another. Eventually, the Detective gets the case and travels to Anaben. However, the Duke's in a hurry and he crashes into us. He's angry that we almost got ourselves killed (hey, don't place the blame on us)! We show the Duke the emblem that he gave us, and he knows who we are. He then asked for our assistance in finding out what is happening with the Duchess and gave us access to whatever we needed from his carriage. The Duke also have us something to hopefully stir the Duchess in order for us to know what happened. We managed to wake the Duchess up, but only know that a man with a ruby ring is the one behind the case and got warned about the candle. Epilogue And so, the Fairytale Detective managed to stop the spreading of the darkness, saving Anaben and all its occupants. The strange sickness disappeared, and everyone got their shadows back. The Duke and Duchess were still yet to return from the healer in the mountains, but everything seemed well. As for the Shadow God, he was back to his old self. No longer an evil Shadow, nor an empty husk that was the Candle Maker; he was finally whole. He swore to protect Anaben and redeem himself for all of the damage he'd done and pain he caused to the innocents. In return, the Moon Goddess allowed him to stay among the mortals. The Fairytale Detective postponed her departure so she could welcome the Duke and Duchess back into their home. However, days passed, and they were still nowhere to be seen, which became troublesome... Parables Rise of the Shadow God Long ago, darkness and light entwined to create the Shadow God. With the Shadow God came another world, Earth's twin. It was a cold and empty place wrapped in darkness. This is where he resided. The Shadow God was born neither good nor evil. His job was to maintain the balance between the shadows and the light. The Shadow God had two souls: One was pure and mellow and the other was dark and harsh. He was lonely in his world of darkness, so he made a deal with the Moon Goddess. She let him reside on the dark side of the moon, allowing him to descend on Earth after sunset. The Shadow God never interacted with humans, and he became envious of their happy world. He built a tower to connect the two worlds and attract the lost souls that he pitied. He offered them asylum. As more souls joined him, he felt his powers grow. Soon, an inner battle began inside him. He couldn't resist the temptation of devouring the lost souls. He swore to wrap the Earth in darkness so that he'd never have to return to the moon. The Maiden and The Shadow Ancient traditions forbid the Maiden Goddess from ever interacting with mortals. But the temptation became too great. Since then, every full Moon, she would descend into the world and help those in need. Word quickly spread about a beautiful maiden with magical powers. This story piqued the interest of the local mercenaries, who plotted to ambush her, hoping to harness her powers for their own gain. One night, they staged an accident, and soon the Maiden Goddess arrived, falling right into their trap. However, by some strange fate, the Shadow God was passing by and heard her cries. He chased the mercenaries away and released the Maiden Goddess. Suddenly, a powerful love was born. They had to keep each other a secret, so they met every night at a place with the most breathtaking view of Anaben. Unfortunately, the Shadow God was torn between his two souls and their love struggled. To protect her only love, the Maiden Goddess disguised the Shadow God's husk into a commoner and sent him to Anaben. She returned to her astral plane, heartbroken. Meanwhile, the husk, longing for her love, lit a candle every night at the time they were supposed to meet, but she never came. As the town of Anaben grew, he began lighting candles everywhere, hoping that the Maiden Goddess would one day come. That is how he became the famous Candlemaker. The First Handmaiden The Sun and the Moon Goddesses were two of the most powerful gods, but they had one weakness - dawn and dusk. Those were the times that their powers were the most fragile. To protect themselves, the Moon Goddess made the nights cold and the Sun Goddess blessed the morning with warm sun rays. With this they created the first morning dew, which took the form of a beautiful new goddess, pure and innocent as a droplet of spring water: the Maiden Goddess. The Sun and Moon Goddesses were very protective of their little sister, so they forbid her to interact with the mortal world. But, the Maiden Goddess couldn't resist the temptation. One day, she noticed a young, pure-hearted maiden in trouble, and descended from her plane, defeating the attackers. The young girl fell to her knees, swearing she would do anything for the goddess in return for saving her life. Though she felt guilt for disobeying her sisters, the Maiden Goddess yearned to help this girl and others like her. She gently wiped the tears from the girl's face and formed a magical glass staff from them. Before she left, she told the girl: 'Then take this staff, and help those in need. I will always watch over you.' That is how she blessed her first handmaiden. Fall of the Shadow God Centuries ago, the Shadow God lived, deeply in love with the Maiden Goddess. However, having two sides to his soul, they fought each other relentlessly. One night, his Shadow whispered to him: 'If you become strong enough, you will never have to return to the Moon'. The Shadow God ignored the evil whispers for as long as he could, but something terrible happened - he lost his own shadow. Terrified, he came to the Maiden Goddess looking for help, but as time passed, he felt his powers growing weak; even speaking was a tiresome task. And so, the Maiden Goddess called for her two sisters, the Sun and the Moon Goddesses. They searched for his Shadow day and night, and when they finally faced him, they were almost obliterated by his powers. Not long after, the divine sisters devised a plan: The Sun and Moon Goddesses created the shade's lantern, which was able to consume the Shadow. Unable to destroy him, the Maiden Goddess used the magic glass staff and tore him to pieces, hiding each part inside a common person of Anaben. The threat was gone, but now the Maiden Goddess' beloved was no more than a husk. Connections * The Maiden Goddess, depicted in The Final Cinderella, appears in physical appearance for the first time. * In the warehouse are a bear and human automaton, which were first featured in Goldilocks and the Fallen Star. * The Detective meets the Fairy Queen, who first appeared in Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen. * One of the pieces the Detectives needs to build the Shade's Lantern is the Bolide Shard, which was heavily featured in Jack and the Sky Kingdom. * The Moon Goddess and Sun Goddess make a brief appearance at the very end, whom the Detective last saw in Goldilocks and the Fallen Star. * The book, Skyggen, made a second brief appearance. The first time it made an appearance was in the last game in The Thief and the Tinderbox. * At the Waterfall, statues of Sandmen (as seen in Queen of Sands) are seen as guardians of the Dream Treasure which lead to a HOP. Media Screenshots= Dp13-loading-screen.png|Loading Screen Dp13-continue-screen.png|Continue Screen dp13-duchess-elena-awakes.png|A Woman Awoken in the Night dp13-hey-look-its-a-creepy-guy.png|An Intruder in the Night dp13-this-is-probably-important.png|An Ominous Ring dp13-oh-no-not-the-candle-move.png|The Intruder Attacks Dp13-briefing-image.png|Detective's Briefing Dp13-dukeofanaben-meeting.png|The Duke of Anaben dp13-stealing-a-shadow.png|Danger in Anaben dp13-candlemaker-meet.png|The Candle Maker and His Cat dp13-high-priest-guy.png|This Guy's Suspicious dp13-bad-guys-book-club.png|More Suspicious People Meeting Suspiciously dp13-that-guy-wants-to-punch-us.png|Looking for a Fight dp13-dark-ceremony-closer.png|A Dark Ceremony dp13-whoa-guess-hes-a-goner.png|A Strange Woman Takes Over dp13-raising-the-shadow.png|The Ceremony Intensifies dp13-candle-maker-went-saiyan.png|The Shadow Rises Cleansing_The_Shadow_God.jpg|Cleansing the Shadow God |-|Concept Art= Atrium_Concept_Art.jpg|Atrium Gate_Concept_Art.jpg|Gate Healers_Hut_Concept_Art.jpg|Healer's Hut Ruins_Concept_Art.jpg|Ruins Temple_Concept_Art.jpg|Temple Vantage_Point_Concept_Art.jpg|Vantage Point |-|Wallpaper= DP13_wallpaper01_1920x1080.jpg|Fairy Queen Wallpaper DP13_wallpaper02_1920x1080.jpg|Duke Herman and Duchess Elena Wallpaper DP13_wallpaper03_1920x1080.jpg|Duke Herman Wallpaper DP13_wallpaper04_1920x1080.jpg|Count Leofric Wallpaper DP13 wallpaper05 1920x1080.jpg|Maiden Goddess Wallpaper DP13 wallpaper06 1920x1080.jpg|Shadow God Wallpaper DP13 wallpaper07 1920x1080.jpg|Candlemaker Wallpaper DP13 wallpaper08 1920x1080.jpg|Guida Wallpaper |-|Promos= DarkParables13beta.jpg|Beta Banner |-|Other Images= dp13-logo-on-black.png|DP13 Logo on Black dp13-paused-graphic.png|Pause Screen dp13-beta-credits.png|Credits Screen beta-main-menu.png|Beta Main Menu dp13-beta-survey-screen.png|Beta Survey Screen e665c4b8-a469-4df1-9298-e703c1b812fd.png|Image from Eipix Newsletter |-|Videos= Personnel Voice Actors '''Tape Recorder: '''Lauren Synger '''Duke Herman: '''Erik Braa '''Duchess Elena: '''Laila Berzins '''Candle Maker / Shadow God: '''Mickey Caputo '''Count Leofric: '''Jason Miller '''Joseph the Artifact Trader: '''Michael Ashcraft '''Henchman: '''Jonathan Cooke '''Guida: '''Toni Frutin '''Maiden Goddess: '''Jenny Barringer '''Fairy Queen: '''Nancy Kaszerman '''Arne: '''Ed Mace '''Narrator: '''Kevin Cooke Special thanks goes to our parents for letting us keep a night light by our bedside, clearly in order to keep the Shadow God away. Category:Games Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow